Cold War Remedy
}} Cold War Remedy is the achievement/trophy for the map Classified, in which the Ultimis crew must locate and retrieve the Project Skadi weapon prototype. It is also the Easter Egg for acquiring a free Winter's Howl within Classified. Preparation of Reactivation Within the War Room, There is a machine with a large monitor showing aerial photographs. On the side of it there is a split-flap display of four numbers with a red activation button on it. This is used to activate Project Skadi by imputing four sets of numbers printed on pictures of aerial views of Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten and Shangri-La. Shi No Numa Photograph On the Deserted Hallway, Between the doorway to the Conference Room and elevator to the War Room, There are a set of the Portraits of the Presidents with golden nameplates stating whom is whom. Using a weapon that has been Pack-a-Punched, Shoot once at the nameplates of: * George Washington * Benjamin Franklin * Alexander Hamilton * Abraham Lincoln Upon shooting the final nameplate, the nameplate of George Washington will lift up and reveal a hidden compartment that holds a photograph of Shi No Numa that has four randomized numbers printed on it. Der Riese Photograph The Der Riese photograph is locked in a desk within the middle of the Main Offices. The key for the desk is within a key box beside the Panic Room, on the opposite side of the Cola Perk-a-Cola machine. Opening the drawer reveals the photograph. File:Key Box Classified BO4.png|The key box in question. File:Classified Key Closeup BO4.png|The key itself on hook five. Kino der Toten Photograph The Kino der Toten photograph is hidden within the Panic Room behind an active monitor, however to move the monitor, the DEFCON switches must be activated in a specific order: * War Room: Upper Level, Opposite side of the elevator * Server Room * War Room: Upper Level, Closest to the elevator * War Room: Lower Level With the DEFCON level now at five, teleport to the Panic Room, look at the monitors on the left side of the room and interact with the monitor that is broadcasting static to have it be pushed back and reveal the photograph. File:Monitor Bank Classified.png|Only one monitor is broadcasting only static. Shangri-La Photograph Within the South Laboratories, outside the window closest to the door to Weapons Testing and the Koshka wall buy, throw an explosive equipment item, such as the Acid Bomb or Fragmentation Grenade at the lighting fixture nearest to the wiring box. If the explosion hits the wiring box, the photograph will be teleported beside the window and affixed to the wall. File:Wiring Box Step Classified.png|A thrown Acid Bomb close enough to the wiring box to complete the step. Reactivating Project Skadi With the four sets of numbers from the photographs, they must be input to the machine within the War Room by shooting at the split-flap numbers and interacting with the button. To activate the project, The numbers must be input in order of: * Shi No Numa * Der Riese * Shangri-la * Kino der Toten If input correctly, The button will spark and become inoperable. After a short delay, the monitor will turn to static and have the line of "PROJECT SKADI RETRIEVED" on it. File:Project Skadi Online Classified.png|A successful activation. Retrieving Project Skadi Return to Groom Lake and within the second cleaned area, There is a metal briefcase with "PROJECT SKADI" emblazoned on it. Interacting with it reveals inside the Winter's Howl, which can be picked up by a single player. Doing so will award the achievement. File:Project Skadi Case Classified BO4.png|The briefcase that holds the Winter's Howl. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Achievements Category:Easter eggs